Hecate
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker and disabler. Deals powerful magic attacks. Stat Growth Skills Dead Rave Summons spirits to repeatedly damage enemies within an area =Increases by 6 damage per additional level. = The less enemies, the more they suffer as the damage ticks cycle through all of the enemies; lasts for 10 seconds = Hecate heals herself based on the total damage done after the effect ends. = Activating another Dead Rave midway through another resets its duration (including healing); they don't stack. Carrion Beam Unleashes a blast of energy, damaging all enemies in an area = The first attack or skill she'll use in battle (as soon she is finished walking to her position). = Damages all enemies with a bat swarm based her MAG ATK; increases by 14.3 per level. Death Threat Silences all enemies = Silenced enemies cannot cast skills of any type. Cancels skills that are mid-cast. Leveling up this skill increases the chance of success. = Works on both physical and magic immune enemies. Necropotence Increases Magic Attack (Passive) = Adds 492 MAG ATK + 12 per extra level. Rotation (Carrion Beam → Death Threat → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch * 2 x Plain Circlet * 2 x Mogul Cloak Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Witch Crystal * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Novice Staff * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Geek Shoes * 1 x Canvas Cape Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Harvesting Stick * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Zeus' Diary * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Smelling Salt Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Witch Leg Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (min. level 70) * 1 x Life Crystal (lvl. 21) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (lvl. 24) * 1 x Shadow Axe (lvl. 53) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (lvl. 63) * 1 x Gift Shirt (lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Hunting Blade (lv.80) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Libra Scales Strategy Hecate is a must, she is the most powerful hero in-game right now. Her ultimate skill Dead Rave deals crazy damage, her Carrison Beam is a great nuke, and Death Threat adds to her arsenal to make her a disable as well. Hecate is a well-rounded nuker. Her AOE skills almost always hit all enemies; unless they are wasted due to poor timing. Her silence is extremely powerful and will significantly set back the entire opposing team. In addition, the damage done to her enemies by her Dead Rave heals herself up after the duration of Dead Rave is over, or when all her enemies have expired. Hidden Passive After the duration of her ultimate skill Dead Rave or right after the end of a fight, she will heal up a percentage up how much her ability damaged during the fight. Hero Shard Locations Hecate's shards can be purchased from the Gauntlet Mall. 5 shards can be purchased for 500 Dragoncoins. Her shards aren't always guaranteed to be restocked after a refresh per chance they are replaced with Helen shards instead. Quotes *(On selection) - "Is it chance...or fate?" *(Upon evolution) - "But... at what price? *(Upon ascension) - "This is your destiny!" Category:Hero